


Such A Sweet Sound

by BlackIris



Series: Fucking February 2018 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bucky is a little shit, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Fucking FebruaryDay 8: Orgasms, multiple





	Such A Sweet Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Tony and Darcy are children… also, I giggled the whole time I was writing this, again, so take that as you will, I apologize for nothing.   
> Un-beta'd, enjoy!

Darcy had been waiting for this moment. All. Day. Long. Hell, she’d been waiting all week long. She has a cheese cake sitting in the fridge with her name on it. It’s her treat for making it through this hellishly long week. She picked it up on her lunch break, and it’s been taunting her ever since. 

“Dude, are we done yet?” Darcy impatiently taps her pen on the table top waiting for Tony’s all clear for the weekend to finally begin. 

“Stop that. And yes. You may leave me. You have my blessing in whatever tragedies you decide to partake in over the next two days.” Tony sweeps out his hands to the sides in a dramatic wave. 

Darcy rolls her eyes at his extravagant flailing. “Thanks, Big T. But, I’m gonna bounce.” 

“Oooo. You look excited. What’s going on, you got a hot date?” 

“First off, I would never tell you if I did. Unless I wanted to rub your nose it in. Which would be weird, but I could see happening for some reason. And Second, you don’t need to know what I have planned. All you need to know is that it’s wonderful, and you’re not invited.” 

“Is that a challenge?”

“Tony, NO!”

“Tony, yes!” A huge smile breaks across his face as he follows her to the door. “Come on, tell me?” 

Tony moves to stand in front of her, blocking the last few feet to the door, giving her his best puppy dog eyes and pout. 

“No. Tony, I’m just glad I made it through this week without snapping at you and the rest of the science nerds.” 

“Fine. Be cruel. Don’t tell me. Leave.” 

Darcy cocks her head to the side and sighs dramatically before moving around him. 

“Have a good weekend, remember to sleep on occasion! I don’t need you at full crazy come Monday. Love you, Tony.” 

Tony’s mouth hangs open in faux shock, before sending her a smile, “Love you too kid. Now scram while you’re young!”

\-----

Darcy made her way to the elevator, down to her floor, down to her to room in complete silence. A rare treat with how many people lived and ran around the tower. She wanted to change into comfy clothes before digging into her deeply desired decadent dessert. 

Putting on her favorite sweat pants and an oversized hoodie stolen from Steve’s laundry, Darcy sighs in contentment. Because now, it is time for cheesecake. 

\-----

Humming happily to herself Darcy nears the communal kitchen on her floor. She slows her steps and stops her humming when she hears something odd. Something she doesn’t expect. Was that, was that a moan? Darcy looks around and slows her breathing in an attempt to focus her hearing. There it is again! Oh, dear god, and it’s followed by another. And another. This time it’s louder. When she hears what can only be described as pornographic moans coming from the kitchen, her eyes widen in shock. 

“Shit.” Darcy whisper yells to herself, almost immediately forgetting about her much-needed treat when clearly someone else was already getting theirs in the kitchen. 

A slightly muffled “Fuck me!” comes from the kitchen, causing Darcy to stifle in a giggle. She thinks she recognizes the voice, but isn’t fully sure. 

Maybe she should move closer to the door to try and hear more. Maybe she should go back to her room and have F.R.I.D.A.Y. inform her when the coast is clear. Maybe she’s hanging around Tony too much for even thinking of the first option. 

Darcy shakes her head, why is she here again? Right. Cheesecake. Darcy huffs, she’ll just come back later.

“Stevie, uhhh!”

Her eyes nearly pop out of her head. That. Was. Definitely. Bucky. 

“Buck. It’s so good. So good.” 

Okay, fuck it, she thinks. Even Tony couldn’t blame her for wanting to see this. 

Darcy braces herself, once she sees this, she can’t un see it. Placing both hands on the door, taking a deep breath, she slowly pushes it open the tiniest crack. 

Nothing could have prepared Darcy for what she sees. 

Her shock moves her, pulls her fully into the kitchen, letting out an undignified shriek. Before her, on the kitchen table they all eat at every day, is Bucky and Steve going at it like crazy. It being her now half eaten cheesecake. 

Steve has a mouth full, looking akin to a muscle-y squirrel preparing for winter. Bucky doesn’t even look Darcy’s way, he’s too busy moaning around another fork full. 

“Darce! You have to try this!” Steve mumbles through half a mouth full, while he tries to swallow the rest. He moves to get her a fork, smacking Bucky on the shoulder as he passes. “Stop your moaning and say hi, jerk.” 

Bucky looks up, nodding to Darcy, then tilting his head and nodding to what’s left of the delicacy on the table, smirking at her. “You want some sugar, sugar?” 

Steve hands Darcy a fork, “You really should have some before we finish it, Darce.” 

Darcy stomps her foot, gaining both of their attention. “Guyyyys. That’s my cheesecake, you cows!” 

“Huh?” 

“Darce, we didn’t know, I’m sorry.” 

Steve looks like he kicked a puppy, and Bucky sneaks another bite but at least has the decency to look guilty about it. 

“It’s fine.” Darcy pouts, as Steve leads her by the shoulders to take his seat. He slaps Bucky’s hand away from the dessert, giving him a hard look, as he pushes it towards Darcy. 

“How can we make it up to you, sugar?” Bucky asks, trying to get the heat off of him. 

Steve sits next to her, rubbing her back. He eyes her slightly as he realizes that THAT is where his sweatshirt went three weeks ago. 

“First of all, you two owe me at least one cheesecake. All to myself. And.” She pauses to take a bite, moaning as the sweetness touches her tongue. Bucky arches a brow at this, liking the sound, but not the drawn-out pause. She’s stalling for time and he knows it. 

“And?”

“And,” Darcy smiles devilishly at the pair, “I think you two just became my muscle for when I want to prank Tony next.”


End file.
